debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Froze
Summary Froze (フローズ) is an angel of the Gray Garden. She is a main character of The Gray Garden. Conscientious and studious, Froze observes things with the most sedulous care, and thus, easily reaps the trust of her superiors. Froze has a continuously pensive mood that is only broken by dire peril. Even so, she keeps a cool head on her shoulders, and meticulously plans her actions. She is cautious around strangers and harbors a perennial distrust toward otherworldly characters. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Froze Origin: The Gray Garden (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Angel Attack Potency: ' Macrocosmic level+' (Managed to defeat Rieta, who previosuly fought with Wodahs, this one having fought Kcalb before, who destroyed the previous universe and is comparable to Etihw who created the Gray Garden universe, physically stronger than Yosafire) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Should be superior to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines, demons can travel between multiple universes, superior to Yosafire) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Can tag other devils on a much higher scale than herself such as Ivlis) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Should scale to her travel speed, able to react and dodge other demons and devils) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Can tank hits and magic from Ivlis) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least tens of meters with magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Healing (Healed Yosafire), Summoning (She can summon Reficul), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can regenerate after being conceptually erased, as she erases concepts with her attacks, this should scale to angels as well), Immortality (Types 3 and 4, she resurrected at least once), Soul Manipulation (Can kill ghosts), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically harm fire), Dimensional Storage (Could store a Mogeko), Magic (She's able to use magic), Flight, Blessed (Power), Rage Power and Damage Inducement (She harms enemies when she's mad), Healing and Magic Augmentation (Can restore her health and magic points) Resurrection (Can revive other members of her party), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own attack, defense, spirit and agility) Aura (Materialized, can wear aura to increase her defense), Holy Manipulation (Via praying), Probability Manipulation (She can prevent the enemies from doing critical hits), Conceptual Erasure (Can kill Mogekos, Mogekos exist solely as an idea, should be much superior to Yonaka's knife), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation and Resistance to all of these (Various equipments cause these effects and grant a natural immunity to Froze), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Is massively superior to Yonaka, so she should have the same resistance) Standard Equipment: Holy staff Intelligence: Genius (Is the smartest one of the party, was specifically chosen by Etihw to complete the mission of protecting the Gray Garden due to being the better thinker) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Froze Punch: Punch a foe in the gut. Hits one enemy. * White Prayer: Pray to God. Recovers 60 HP for an ally. ** White Prayer II: Pray to God. Recovers 120 HP for an ally. ** White Prayer III: Pray to God. Recovers 100 HP for all allies. * Cold Anger: Froze is scary when she's mad. Hits one enemy. * Gotcha!: Froze pounces on a defensive gap. Hits one enemy. * Scold!: Silences all enemies. * Frozen Magic: The magic of Froze. Hits all enemies. * Just Slicing Through: Slice a foe on the way. Hits one enemy. * Frozen Yogurt: Froze's ultimate technique... Hits all enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Blessed Users Category:Rage Users Category:Pain Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Angels